Halloween Wakes
by Whitewaters
Summary: A halloween story - written in script form - Pls note that this was written just after Lionel lost his sight - COMPLETE - PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


"Halloween Wakes"  
  
ACT 1  
  
Pete and Clark are walking passed a group of people at the high school who are talking about the Halloween party that Brad is having, Missy jumps in front of them.  
  
**Missy** So Pete your coming to Brad's party tonight, right?  
  
There is a pause as Pete looks at Clark, Clark raises a brow  
  
**Pete** You bet we'll be there  
  
**Missy **Great, remember you have to get dressed up, or  
you'll not get in, so see you tonight  
  
Clark starts walking ahead, not really fond of the idea  
  
**Pete** Your coming right?  
  
**Clark** I don't know Pete, Brad? Halloween, how much fun can  
it be?  
  
**Pete **Very, it's Halloween, anything can happen and  
besides Missy asked me and did you happen to notice just how  
cute she is?  
  
Lana and Chloe walk up to Pete and Clark  
  
**Chloe** Happy spooks! ( in a suggestive way ) So we all  
going to Brad's party  
  
**Pete** Yeah, we are and I'd better get going, have to find  
a costume, so we'll pick you guys up at around 9ish  
  
**Lana **That would be great, well I better go and find a  
costume myself  
  
Pete and Lana leave. Chloe and Clark make their way to the computer room  
  
**Chloe** So Clark you don't look too impressed with the whole  
Halloween party thing, are you?  
  
**Clark** Halloween don't know if it's my thing anymore, I' am  
not a kid anymore and besides how much fun do you think this  
will be?  
  
**Chloe** What are you kidding ? Stop thinking about it, just  
go and have fun you still remember how to have fun?  
  
**Clark **( sarcastically ) yes  
  
**Chloe** Good, any ideas of what to be?  
  
**Clark **I' don't know, a super hero, a villain ( gives a  
giggle )  
  
**Chloe **well let's look up some Halloween stuff for ideas  
  
**Clark** Your really into this Halloween ?  
  
**Chloe **Oh God yeah, all the spooks, ghost stories,  
hunting's , witch craft, black magic all that fun stuff, I could  
go on you know.  
  
**Clark** Yep, and that's my cue, to get going, so I'll see  
you tonight, bye.  
  
**costumes as follows**:

Clark -gangster/ mobster  
Chloe - medieval women  
Pete - wolfman  
Lana - pumpkin  
  
They make their way to Brad's house - They wonder around a bit. Brad, Missy and Jill approach them  
  
**Brad** So, having fun?  
  
No one says nothing  
  
**Brad** Well then, we're going to the cemetery, you guys  
coming?  
  
**Lana** Why you going there?  
  
**Missy** To tell ghost stories ( she looks at Pete ) so come,  
get into the Halloween spirit  
  
**Chloe** I'll go  
  
**Clark** Your going to hang out at the cemetery all night?  
  
**Missy **Not all night, just for a bit  
  
**Lana** Brad your going to leave your our party?  
  
**Brad **Sure, look at them, every things set, they wont miss  
me for a while.  
  
**Chloe** Come on guys, it's a change of pace ( looks at Clark ) and you never know it, it could be fun and interesting  
  
**Pete** Sure I'll go  
  
Missy grabs Pete by the arm and they walk off. At the cemetery they arrive at a real tombstone which reads "Mary Lou 1608"  
  
**Brad** Well here we are Mary Lou. She was our age, seemed  
to be the perfect girl in town, obeyed her parents and was  
learning how to read, but in the dark of night she would run off  
and come to this exact spot and would practice spells. She hid  
her magic well, then it started to over take her and the spells  
got bigger and better, BLACK MAGIC. The towns people found out  
and some of them hunted her down, she was tortured until she  
finally confessed that she was a witch. They hung her in the  
town square to warn all as to what would happen if anyone tried  
to practice any form of witch craft. They left her hanging for 2  
days, then came here to bury her. But little did they know just  
how strong she was and that she perfected her black magic for  
raising the dead and what she did here before they killed her,  
and she knew it would happen,  
  
she lite a black candle ( Brad lights a black candle as he is  
saying it ) and chanted  
  
I'll never rest  
If not gone in peace  
Those who harm will be haunted  
With fresh blood I will be once again  
  
Brad chants this 3 times and each time his voice gets firmer and louder  
  
Then she sliced her left arm and let the blood soak into the  
soil. Screams cried out for years as she rises on Halloween  
terrorising and haunting the town, she is bounded to the town  
and the cemetery. She walks not in peace, seeking revenge, even  
to this day they say that you can hear the screams and her  
walking, just listen carefully  
  
They all are silent  
  
**Missy** I' am glad that, that's not true  
  
**Brad** Sure it is, think about it, wouldn't it explain  
all the strange, freaky things that happen in Smallville?  
  
Pete and Clark exchange a glance, just then they hear a noise, they fall silent  
  
**Jill** We all heard that, some things out there  
  
Just then a bunch of guys rush out at them, scaring them, Jill gets so scared that she ends up pushing Chloe, Chloe falls on top of the gravesite  
  
**Clark (** while helping her up ) we having fun yet?  
  
Chloe notices that her left arm is cut and is bleeding. You see some of her blood drip onto the gravesite  
  
**Clark **Your hurt! Where getting out of here this was stupid  
  
**Brad** No it wasn't, it was fun ( they {Clark, Chloe, Pete  
and Lana } start walking away ) it's Halloween, your just mad  
coz your girlfriend got hurt.  
  
They all leave now, the black candle is left burning on the gravesite, then you see Chloe's blood be sucked into the soil. The grave starts to move and out quickly floats just above the ground is Mary Lou  
  
Mary Lou looks around, picks up the candle  
  
**Mary Lou** Fresh blood I will be once again. And such  
pure blood. Thank you Chloe together we will do such  
wonders for this town, starting tonight  
  
Mary Lou begins to chant  
  
**Mary Lou  
** The hand that rocks  
Will be for the next 9 generations  
Be curse by me  
Let it begin  
  
Mary Lou Now, wild ones come to me  
  
Mary Lou takes off her necklace, which has a stone on it, kisses it and whips it to the ground, where it breaks in 2 at which point 2 cats ( one black the other grey/black )become from the stone.  
  
**Mary Lou** Good, find the blood that awakes.  
  
The cats run off in different directions. Mary Lou starts walking into the forest  
  
**Brad** comes back for the candle and sees that it has moved and the ground has been disturbed, he goes to pick it up, when he stand up he sees the back side of someone "Mary Lou" walking into the forest, he runs off. The next day at school Brad tells Missy, which in turn she tells Pete and Clark.  
  
Pete, Clark don't believe Missy and they walk off  
  
ACT 2  
  
The grey/black cat goes to Mary Lou, then the black one follows, meows a few times, she thanks it for the info, while on the ground she pushes the cats together and they once again become the stone, and replaces her necklace.  
  
The next day, Chloe starts hearing voices while walking to the Talon  
  
**Mary Lou** Chloe, Chloe, thank you for letting me be once  
again. You and I will achieve much, soon we'll be one  
  
While in the Talon Mary Lou appears to Chloe while she's studying, in ghost form  
  
**Mary Lou** Chloe it's only a matter of time, prepare for  
glory, beware of those who will harm you, we'll have to  
take care of them  
  
Chloe freaks out ( loudly , everyone in the Talon is staring at her )  
  
** Lana** ( as Lana nears her ) Chloe are alright, you look  
like you've see a ghost?  
  
** Chloe** Yeah, I think I did  
  
**Lana** What?  
  
**Chloe **Nothing, I must be working too hard, I think I'm  
seeing things, I'd better go home get some rest.  
  
**Lana **Chloe why don't you stay here, relax I am closing up  
earlier, I have to go and see Lex, He's gotta sign some  
documents. So please stay have whatever you want, I won't be  
long, I'll come back for you and we can go home together.  
  
**Chloe **Thanks Lana, I really didn't want to be home alone.  
  
Lana leaves and right outside the Talon's door is Mary Lou, just watching her  
  
**Mary Lou** Time to have some fun and cause problems of  
course.  
  
Lana's at Lex's they being discussing the documents, Mary Lou is outside his window and sees his face as he turns away from Lana  
  
**Mary Lou** It can't be ( pause ) Christopher my love  
  
Mary Lou enters Lana  
  
**Mary Lou as Lana** It's been such a  
long time, I've forgotten how handsome you are,  
it's good to see you again  
  
**Lex** Excuse me, what are you talking about?  
  
Mary Lou starts hitting on Lex, where he rejects her advances  
  
**Lex **What about Clark? I thought you liked him?  
  
**Mary Lou as Lana** Who ( in a serious  
tone )  
  
**Lex** Clark Kent! ( Mary Lou cuts him off )  
  
**Mary Lou as Lana** I don't have  
feelings for Clark, I have feeling for you and  
I want you now!  
  
**Lex** I don't know what's going on here, what game your playing?  
But I don't like you that way, I' am with someone else, you and  
I will never be.  
  
**Mary Lou as Lana** This is not over,  
I'll have you one way or another.  
  
Mary Lou storms out of Lex's office, as she is in the hallway, Mary Lou exists Lana. Lana looks at the documents.  
  
**Lana** Well that wasn't hard at all, I thought he'd put up  
more of a fight.  
  
Cut to Martha with Lionel, outside in the yard.  
  
**Martha** fine I'll get right on it, I'll be back in a bit  
  
Mary Lou crosses paths with Lionel, which in her mind resembles the priest that hung her ( so when Mary Lou sees him do a quick flash back in time where the priest is hanging her ). Mary Lou goes up to him, standing right in front of him in ghost form, Lionel can't see her at all.  
  
**Mary Lou** So reverend we meet again and now it's on my  
terms  
  
Lionel hears Mary Lou talking to him as a whisper, he turn his head as if trying to listen more carefully  
  
**Mary Lou** You'll suffer just like you made me suffer all  
those years ago  
  
**Lionel** Who's there, I can hear you, tell me who you are  
  
Mary Lou begins to chant as she reaches for his heart  
  
**Mary Lou** You'll let me enter  
And take what I need  
  
The source of you, will no longer be Your heart is mine for me to eat  
  
While she's chanting Lionel is grabbing for his heart, feeling pain , Just then Martha walks towards Lionel  
  
**Martha** Lionel  
  
Mary Lou stops reaching for Lionel's heart  
  
**Martha** Lionel , are you alright, you look a bit  
pale  
  
** Lionel** Martha are we alone?  
  
**Martha **Yes, why?  
  
**Lionel** No real reason , I thought I heard someone talking  
to me  
  
In the meantime Chloe wakes up at the Talon  
  
**Chloe** Oh man, I can't believe that I feel asleep, Lana  
still must be at Lex's I'd better get going, got things to do  
  
Chloe writes Lana a note. While walking home, Mary Lou appears in front of her in the flesh  
  
**Chloe** Oh my God, I'm actually seeing you now  
  
**Mary Lou** Not God, the names Mary Lou and it's time Chloe  
  
**Chloe **Time for what?  
  
**Mary Lou** For you and I to be together, we have lots of  
work to do, but first I have a surprise for you  
  
Just then Mary Lou rushes towards Chloe, enters her body ( possessing her )  
  
**Mary Lou** as Chloe Boy does it feel good to  
be alive again, now it's time for your gift  
  
They make there way to Clark's home  
  
**Clark** Chloe what a surprise , what's going on?  
  
**Mary Lou as Chloe** Sorry Clark, don't mean  
to bother you  
  
**Clark **Not at all  
  
**Mary Lou as Chloe** Good, I was hoping we'd  
go for a walk and talk  
  
**Clark** Sure  
  
They are walking along the edge of a forest.  
  
**Mary Lou as Chloe** You know Clark there's  
been something I should have told you long ago,  
but I wasn't strong enough, but now I am the  
new and improved Chloe, better then before  
  
**Clark** ( looking at her a bit strangely ) what?  
  
**Mary Lou as Chloe** You and I should be  
together, I shouldn't have never told you after  
the dance that we should be just friends,  
I lied to you and to myself, ( Chloe gets  
closer to Clark ) and besides you and Lana  
really don't make a good couple, your too good  
and pure for her, she'd break your heart, she's  
playing you and will drop you the minute  
someone better comes  
  
**Clark **Chloe what are you saying, how can you talk about  
Lana like that? She's not like that and besides we are just  
friends  
  
**Mary Lou as Chloe** Good, coz I see how she  
is, remember she lives with me I see the guys  
that come to the house, and today in the Talon  
some guys came in and you should have seen the  
way she was flirting with them, I've never see  
her act like that before, as if she was ready  
to get busy with them.  
  
**Clark **Lana? Are you sure? It doesn't sound like her  
  
**Mary Lou as Chloe** I am telling you, the  
truth and besides you and I'd be so out of this  
world together  
( she is very close to his face, their lips  
almost meeting, at this point she is becoming  
very sexual and seductive towards Clark )we'd  
be so passionate together and we'd have the  
most wild sex even beyond your hottest  
fantasies  
  
Chloe kisses him and it's a hot kiss, he pulls away then goes to kiss her, then pulls away after a minute  
  
**Clark** Oh Chloe, I've never seen you so aggressive before  
  
**Mary Lou as Chloe** Coz I' am truly going  
after what I want and I want you and I know  
that you want me to, I can see the fire  
stirring in your eyes.  
  
**Clark** My eyes?  
  
**Mary Lou as Chloe** Yes, I can see your eyes  
are ready to explode with fire for me  
  
**Clark** I don't know what your talking about, Chloe I do  
like you, but this is going way too fast and the three of us  
agreed that we are just going to be friends  
  
**Mary Lou as Chloe** (she is getting mad with him at this  
point ) friends, just friends, I don't think so and I can see it now you'll try to be closer with Lana , but it will never happen, I can see it in the future and plus I will not let it happen  
  
**Clark **You can't stop what might be for Lana and me!  
  
At this point Mary Lou is pissed off  
  
**Mary Lou as Chloe (** the whole time Chloe  
as Mary Lou is saying this you see Mary Lou's  
face superimposed with Chloe's face ) You've  
under estimated us and our powers. You are fair  
warned, stay out of my way, I don't want to  
hurt you, but I will if you push me too far and  
get in my way  
  
**Clark** Chloe  
  
**Chloe & Mary Lou** (see Chloe' s face ) Not  
completely any more ( Mary Lou's face) Back  
off, I'll leave you alone for now she loves  
you. Besides I'll show you that I'm not lying  
about Lana and then you'll for sure be with  
Chloe.  
  
Mary Lou gets very close to Clark and stares deep into his eyes, where Clark sees Lana hitting on Lex and when it's over Clark opens his eyes and he is in bed, he can't make heads or tails out of what happened, was it a dream? but felt so real.  
  
Clark goes to find Pete, he's outside that Talon with Lana  
  
**Clark **Sorry to interrupt, Pete I need to talk to you  
  
**Pete** sure, what up?  
  
**Clark** Alone  
  
** Lana** Well hello to you too  
  
**Clark **Sorry Lana, Pete PLEASE  
  
They walk off together  
  
**Pete** Clark what's wrong with you, that was pretty rude  
  
**Clark** Yeah I know, she'll be fine, this is important  
  
Clark proceeds to tell Pete what happened  
  
**Pete** Wow, Chloe, I don't know what to make of it  
  
**Clark **I don't know she's the one who usually helps us  
figure things like this out.  
  
ACT 3  
  
They are still talking about Chloe, just then Chloe approaches them  
  
**Chloe **hey guys how's it going?  
  
They are staring at her not knowing what to make of it  
  
**Pete** Fine  
  
**Clark **You still mad with me?  
  
**Chloe** Mad?, why would you think that I'm mad with you?  
  
**Clark **Well because of our conversation earlier  
  
**Chloe** I never sow you earlier Clark, you must be thinking  
of someone else. Any ways I came over to tell you that even  
though I was mad with Brad,  
  
I liked the witch story he told so I looked it up on my computer  
and believe it or not Brad actually had most of the story right,  
it was quite interesting, I (in mid sentence she cuts herself  
off, Mary Lou has entered her once again )  
  
** Mary Lou as Chloe** I've gotta go and take  
care of something, Later boys ( starts walking  
away )  
  
**Clark** Who, where are you going?  
  
**Mary Lou as Chloe** Chloe doesn't have time  
for you right now, I need her ( she walks away  
and disappears right in front of them )  
  
**Pete** You were not joking, she definitely is not herself  
  
In the meantime, Pete and Clark go and find the info that Chloe pulled up on her computer. They come to the conclusion that Mary Lou is real and is possessing Chloe. Clark goes looking for Chloe  
  
Mary Lou / Chloe are at the cemetery.  
  
**Mary Lou** I've been pushed far enough, I lost track  
of everything that I wanted to accomplish, No more time to  
focus  
  
Mary Lou begins to chant  
  
**Mary Lou** Darkness lay, as quickly as you may For all to walk in dismay When your complete, without delay Please bring me my prey  
  
Clark shows up  
  
**Clark **Chloe  
  
**Mary Lou** She's gone, what are you doing here  
  
**Clark** I want to help you  
  
** Mary Lou** Of course you do, you always want to help, but  
there's nothing for you to do here, don't need you help,  
just needed you and you turned Chloe down and Christopher  
rejected me ( Mary Lou's face ) it's wasn't very nice she  
really likes you ( she blows some powder in his face )  
  
He sneezes it has no effect on him  
  
**Mary Lou** Impossible how can you not be affected,  
you should be walking in dismay and from the powder you  
should be falling at my feet, what are you  
  
**Clark** A guy that wants my Chloe back  
  
**Mary Lou** She doesn't need you, she has me and I will  
never leave her, you've bothered me long enough  
  
Mary Lou begins to chant  
  
**Mary Lou** As the wind blows You'll fly away Far from here No longer in my way Long gone you'll be As you fly far from me  
  
She blows at him and Clark flies away  
  
ACT 4  
  
Chloe gets too far gone, even Mary Lou is getting out of control  
  
Like zombies, Lionel, Lana and Pete walk up to Mary Lou as Chloe. She gets them all ready to be "burned at the steak "  
  
**Mary Lou** Well, father I' m sorry that you can't see as  
you burn, but I 'll change that for you, it wouldn't be  
fair if you couldn't  
  
Mary Lou goes up to Lionel takes off his glasses and kisses his eyes. In Lionel's view you see a almost clear blur  
  
In the meantime , Clark falls to the ground, outside of Smallville a bit dazes, he gets up and speed runs back. Back in Smallville Clark notices that everyone is walking around aimlessly. Clark goes to Chloe's computer, calls Lex  
  
** Clark** Lex where are you?  
  
**Lex **I'm just landing in Smallville, I was out of town on some  
business  
  
Clark proceeds to tell him what's going on and that they need to find a spell that will be rid of Mary Lou.  
  
**Lex **Listen Clark, I know that this really isn't the best time,  
but something happened earlier today and it's been eating away  
at me. I have to tell you ( Lex proceeds to tell Clark what  
happened with Lana )  
  
Lex goes to work on his computer and Clark on Chloe's. Lex finds a way to get rid of Mary Lou and Clark finds a spell to separate the two of them. They will meet in the deep of the woods which back then was the town square.  
  
Clark speed runs to the woods and finds Mary Lou as Chloe.  
  
**Clark **Let her go Mary Lou  
  
**Mary Lou** How do you know and how did you get here? What  
the hell are you?  
  
**Clark** I know everything that happened to you  
  
**Mary Lou** Then you understand why and what I must do  
  
**Clark** No, I don't and I can't allow you to continue, you  
can't hurt my friends  
  
**Mary Lou** Friends, you calls these people you friends,  
they killed me and each has a hidden agenda with you,  
they're not you true friends, I can see it in the future  
  
**Clark** Regardless of what they will do in the future, I  
need them now, and I want Chloe back  
  
**Mary Lou** Why? So you can hurt her some more?  
  
**Clark** I wont hurt her I'll never hurt her  
  
**Mary Lou** What ever, this is gone for enough, be gone  
with you  
  
Mary Lou waves him away, but Clark does not move  
  
**Mary Lou** What are you? Why does my magic have no real  
affect on you? ( with a smile on her face ) what form of  
craft do you practice? Coz your strong  
  
Clark begins to chant  
  
**Clark** Be gone from the good soul Leave and never return I bind you to your grave Your souls will separate forever Never to meet again  
  
The whole time Clark is chanting, Mary Lou is fighting Clark by chanting and not in English.  
  
As Lex arrives Mary Lou is floating 2 feet above the ground, she is in a grey light, which when it goes out, Chloe's body falls to the ground and Mary Lou is just a ghost once again. Clark goes to help Chloe but she is pretty much out cold. In the meantime Mary Lou lights the wood, setting them on fire  
  
Lex beings to chant  
  
**Lex** I tell you to leave Your hate seeds are not welcomed We are much stronger then you You will not win this battle This will keep you away forever It's time for you to go Forever rest in peace Never to return, be free, be gone  
  
Mary Lou is frozen in her spot, but only chants back, at which point she beings to fade into her grave. Once she is gone all her spells are broken, except on Chloe, she is still out, but you don't see this, in Chloe's mind it's not over, she see it like this.  
  
The next day Chloe goes to Mary Lou's grave site and talks to her  
  
**Chloe** (with tears in her eyes) I so sorry Mary Lou, I  
know how it felt I could feel it from you, sorry to say it but  
I'm glad that it did not happen to me  
  
Just then Mary Lou comes popping out of her grave , grabs Chloe  
  
**Mary Lou** ( as Mary Lou is grabbing for Chloe ) But it is  
going to happen to you, I will bring you back with me.  
  
Just then Chloe wakes up, screaming  
  
**Clark** Chloe it's okay it's all over with  
  
Everyone is standing over her, still at the cemetery.  
  
**Chloe **It's not over she'll come back for me.


End file.
